Mistress of Her Own Demise
by Down Maggie Down
Summary: Maggie thinks she's got it all worked out, but someone or someone's are about to burst her bubble!


**Penname: etphonehome01**

**Title:** **Mistress of her Own Demise**

**Rating: NC17**

**Summary: Maggie thinks she's got it all worked out, but someone or someone's are about to burst her bubble!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that's the privilege of Stephenie Meyer. I do however own a movie billboard poster from the premiere of Twilight that I carried 100 miles home on the train!**

**Contest: Down, Maggie, Down**

* * *

**MPOV  
**I wasn't averse to using my womanly charms to get what I wanted. I'd dropped to my knees a number of times to get the part I wanted or even the best table at a restaurant. I chuckled to myself thinking about Laurent, a limp dicked little Frenchman who also happened to be the maître de at Ink. It was nothing to me to switch teams a time or two especially when I realized that in some drunken haze my future meal ticket had married some disgusting piece of trailer trash young enough to be his daughter. I'd spent years honing my bedroom skills to satisfy that man and so what if I'd practiced on some less desirable subjects, it's all about the end goal isn't it? My end goal was marriage to Edward Cullen and despite that piece of paper declaring his marital status to that little whore; I was going to score and then some.

Getting Lauren on board after finding access to the Cullen manse denied was easier than I thought. Who knew the little slut had a thing for vag rather than cock. I was sure she had been holding for a piece of my man but a night at the Tower Bar and a few too many tequilas and Lauren showed her true allegiance. The slightly overweight Latino with her tongue down her throat in the ladies bathroom was a bit of clue and so it didn't take much for me to persuade the little tart to do my bidding. And OK, the tell-tale powder residue on her upper lip helped a little too. Let's just say, I have my connections!

All was going well, or so I thought, I just needed to get Edward alone without the little woman around. It was more than convenient that she was a pathetic school girl and timing is everything in my world. Palming his cock and laying a passionate kiss on him at the opportune moment was enough in my mind to make the little slut realize than no one stands between Maggie O'Connell and exactly what she wants. Sure, Edward was mad for a while, but I left the house that day knowing that I'd driven a big enough wedge between the pair to see my plan come to fruition.

I was full of glee watching Edwards little whore throw her bags in the trunk of her car while he stood by and did nothing. Interesting that he didn't try to stop her, perhaps this wasn't going to be as hard as I first thought. Once her tail lights had disappeared I made my way up to the house and let myself into the rear entrance. Passing through the kitchen, I grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses before making my way to Edward's office. I could hear him talking on his phone but the closed door muffled the conversation. Turning back towards the staircase, I quickly climbed them and headed for Edward's bedroom suite where just last week I'd seen him fuck that little slut in the bed that he'd made love to me in the not so distant past. I undressed quickly and climbed into bed and waited for my love to come back to me, just like I planned. I didn't have to wait long until I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

**EPOV**

I sat in my office for who knows how long thinking about what I could have said to stop Bella from leaving. She knew how busy and important my position was at the studio and how detrimental to my reputation any rumor about a marriage to her would cause. I guess that's my penance for choosing to marry someone so young and immature. Maybe I should let her divorce me and move on to Maggie. No, the mere thoughts of being with that plastic bitch made me want to vomit. Surely Bella didn't believe I really wanted to carry on working with the heinous witch? But what was I to do? I reached for the bourbon pouring myself a couple of fingers. I downed half of it and was about to top it up when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Knowing that Esme, Tanya and anyone else with access to the house were busy elsewhere, it didn't take a genius to figure out that my unwanted visitor must be Maggie. But how was she getting in? I picked up the phone to call Sam who informed me that no one had come through the main entrance. I then called Emmett and Jasper telling them what I suspected and both agreed to come to the house. Next I called Carlisle.

He answered the phone with a curt ''Cullen.''

''Carlisle, I need to you here.''

''What's going on?''

Drawing a calming breath I replied, ''Bella's gone back to Phoenix and I think Maggie has gotten back into the house I mean. I'm not sure but Sam said no one came though the security gate. Em and Jazz are on their way . . . ''

''What do you mean Bella's gone back to Phoenix? What the fuck did you do?" He interrupted.

Trust Carlisle to focus on that piece of information.

''Can we deal with one thing at a time, Maggie is in the house and I want her gone.''

As I waited for him to reply, I heard the distinct sound of stockinged feet ascend the staircase before they entered my bedroom. No, not my bedroom, mine and Bella's bedroom. It was with that thought that the sudden realization hit me that Bella may never come back. The thought had me gasping for breath.

''Edward, Edward are you still there, are you OK?"

"Carlisle, she's gone. Oh my God, I just stood there and let her go. What am I going to do?"

''I'm on my way.''

With that final comment, he hung up the phone.

Minutes later, Sam knocked on my office door. ''Mr. Cullen, is Miss O'Connell still in the house.''

Raising my finger to my lips to indicate that we should be quiet, I pointed upstairs with my other hand.

Sam nodded and cautiously made his way to the staircase. Taking his gun from the holster on his hip, he slowly made his way towards the bedroom. What seemed like minutes but was probably more like seconds later he called out to me.

''Mr. Cullen, I think you need to come up here but don't touch anything.''

I made my way towards the door to my room not expecting to find that no one was in the house other than Sam and myself but instead, there was no way I could have anticipated the sight before me.

**MPOV**

I downed the glass of wine and lay myself out on Edwards's bed legs slightly parted showing him what I had to offer and what he was missing and waited. I stifled a yawn suddenly feeling exhausted. I was so relaxed and my eyes felt heavy. I felt the wine glass roll from my fingers and hit the carpeted floor with a muffled thud that seemed to be so far away.

The man is the doorway listed to the side; the room felt strange, I couldn't keep my eyes open a moment longer.

**LaurenPOV**

Did that skank ho really believe I was going to let her take me down just because she caught me in a 'compromising' position? OK, so I had been letting her in to the Cullen house and maybe I wasn't too happy to discover that Edward had married someone so young and pretty, but her belief that what she saw was the reason why makes her more stupid than I originally thought. God, she was such an idiot. I watched from the pool house as Bella drove away. I sent a quick text to Maggie letting her know the coast was clear but not before giving the thumbs up to my girlfriend. See, this is where Maggie was foolish. She was so focused on me in the club she didn't pay attention to my long term older girlfriend. Had she bothered, Maggie would have noticed that she should have been very familiar indeed. It's amazing what a wig and a bottle of fake bake can do.

**TanyaPOV**

Slipping back into the kitchen I took the bottle of Maggie's favorite wine from the refrigerator. Taking the hypodermic from my apron pocket, I inserted the needle through the cork and pressed the contents into wine. Hearing Maggie approach, I ducked into the larder and waited. Maggie didn't disappoint, she was so predictable. She uncorked the wine, grabbed two glasses and made her way to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's bedroom. How dare that woman try to get between that sweet girl and her husband? How dare she think she could blackmail Lauren? When I was sure she was safely upstairs, I made my way to the back of the house where I met with Sam.

''How much did you give her?" he asked.

''Just enough to knock her out for a couple of hours, here's the other stuff.'' I slipped the small bag of cocaine and associated drug paraphernalia into his hand. ''She's such a light weight but still, I was tempted to take her out with ketamine.''

Sam chuckled before disappearing down the passage way that lead to Mr. Cullen's study.

My work done, I took off my apron hanging on the larder door. I donned my jacket, grabbed my purse and slipped quietly out the door.

EPOV

The sight before me was shocking. What the fuck did she think she was doing? The woman knew how I felt about drugs. Laying stark naked, legs akimbo was a very unconscious Maggie. But more shocking was the tell-tale signs of her drug use. The small mirror with white powder residue and a rolled up $100 bill were on the bedside cabinet.

SamPOV

I quickly emptied the contents of the bag Tanya had given me on the bedside cabinet making sure to spread a little evidence around Maggie's nostrils. I pulled out my cell phone selecting the camera setting and snapped a couple of shots of the scene before sending them to Jimmy, a sleezeball journalist for Clobbered, a rather unsavory celebrity gossip website. If all goes to plan, those photos will be viral before the police get here.

EPOV

After the police and ambulance left we all, Carlisle, Esme, Jazz, Em and Sam, sat around in the kitchen pondering the lengths that Maggie had gone to.

Esme was the first to hear how pictures of the scene had turned up on TMZ, Perez and a few other gossip websites. The headline, "Maggie O in Suicide Bid at Cullen Manse '' made us all a little nervous but Esme being quick off mark responded with statement that would hopefully placate both the media and the studio. What was evident however was that Maggie was no longer leading lady on my current project and had pretty much managed to blackballs herself with all the major studios with her little stunt.

Knowing that we could trust Sam, we did question which of the paramedics or even police took the sneaky snaps of Maggie in all her glory. But at the end of the day one thing was for certain, Maggie O'Connell was finished in Hollywood and was no longer a threat to my marriage which leads me to the matter at hand, time to go get back my Bella.


End file.
